bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Izuku Midoriya
Izuku Midoriya (緑谷出久, Midoriya Izuku) is the main protagonist of Boku no Hero Academia. Originally born without a Quirk, Izuku spent most of his life growing up ostracized from the paranormal community around him, though harboring a seemingly impossible vision to become a hero like his idol, the legendary All Might. Having caught the hero's attention, he has since become his close pupil and a student at the Yuuei, where his valiant efforts have won him the respect of his classmates albeit forming a tense rivalry with childhood playmate Katsuki Bakugou. Appearance Izuku is a 14 year old boy with Green eyes and black wrinkled hair with green highlights. He is very skinny, wears a black jacket with yellow buttons and has black pants. Izuku usually wears oversized red shoes. After training with All Might, Izuku has gained a array of well-developed abdominal muscles. Izuku's hero costume is green, with some white details, a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads, gloves, and red boots. It has long ears that resembles All Might's haircut, and a mask with a smile on it to resemble how All Might always smile while rescuing people. After the battle trail arc, Izuku changes the mask he wears so that it doesn't resemble a smile. During the Ultimate Space & Jams Arc, Izuku wears his gym clothes which is blue with a thick white square likes around the neck and two lines that run down his legs that also connect with two line on his stomach, while his costume is being repaired. Personality He is a very timid person who gets scared a lot. Because he has been bullied since childhood, Izuku is used to being more reserved and not expressive of himself in front of Katsuki, however he is a rival to him. But in recent events during the Battle Trial Arc, he has shown to raise his voice when the heat is on. He is very diligent, strong willed and a bit of a dreamer, and because he loves Heroes, he knows everything about them and writes down in his notebooks all he knows about heroes. He will always go rescue someone in danger, even if he knows he's not strong enough. History Past When Izuku was born, he had no Quirk. He always loved watching superheroes fight and wanted to be like the hero All Might. He was bullied at school by Katsuki Bakugou for wanting to be a hero and everyone knowing he doesn't have a Quirk. Izuku and his mother went to the doctors where they told him that he could not have a Quirk, because he had 2 joints in his toes. This means he couldn't have one at all. Though this revelation was sad for him, he still believed he could become a hero. Entrance Exam Arc During school one day, it was revealed by Katsuki Bakugou that Izuku wishes to attend the prestigious "Yuuei" high school. His fellow students scoff at him and dismiss his ambitions as ridiculous pipe dream. However, Izuku holds to his dreams and despite the mocking, he convicts himself to enter the school.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 1 The same day, as Izuku walks home, a villain fleeing the scene of a crime encounters him. This villain had apparently escaped All Might earlier that day at 12:02 AM. The villain decides that to avoid detection, he should take over Izuku's body. Just as Izuku falls into despair, All Might shows up and saves him. Stunned, Izuku asks for an autograph, but All Might leaves before he can ask the questions he has burning in the back of his mind. So in an effort to get All Might to stay, he latches on to All Might's leg and hangs on while All Might launches himself into the air. After a quick struggle they land safely on a rooftop. Izuku asks him if he could become a hero without an individuality. He tells All Might that he always wanted to be a hero and save people. Suddenly All Might reverts to his skinny and sickly normal self. He then explains to him how a severe wound he received placed a great restriction on his ability, that could only retain his hero form 3 hours out of the day. All Might then sees a villain attacking from a distance. After a scene change down to the area of disaster, Izuku recognizes Katsuki Bakugou and runs into save him for the villain. He goes to grab him, but All Might gets to him first and uses Detroit Smash on the villain. Katsuki gets mad that he saved him and walks away. All Might then came to thank him, Midoriya, and offered him the chance to become a hero. Izuku training.png|Izuku training montage. Midoriya's Muscles.jpg|Izuku after his training. All Might tells Izuku he's worthy to inherit his strength and that he has the power to transfer his Quirk to people. All Might then begins to train him at the Seaside Park by moving large pieces of garbage around, such as trucks, large office drawers, various craters, and bookshelves. After 10 months of training, the day of the entrance exam arrives. At six o'clock in the morning, at the last possible second, Izuku moves the final piece of garbage. All Might commends him and cuts off a piece of his hair and gives it to Izuku, who eats it, receiving his first dose, a very small piece of One For All. However, because the entrance exam is so close, Izuku must hurry to the school without getting used the power.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 2 Izuku arrives at Yuuei for the Entrance Exam, excited that he will be able to have a chance at becoming a hero. As he runs forward and trips, but is saved by a girl's Quirk. The girl says she is nervous and asks if he is as well, to which he replies with a nod. The girl wishes him good luck while Izuku stands there awestruck, having talked to a girl for the first time in his life (even though he actually didn't talk to her). During the practical test, Izuku tries to destroy a robot, but finds himself too afraid to even move. Yuuga Aoyama appears and destroys the robot. Izuku realises that he is running out of time. Suddenly, a huge robot appears and begins destroying the area. Izuku runs away but then he sees the same girl who helped him before on the ground about to be attacked by the huge robot. Izuku musters up the courage to fight the robot and, for the first time, uses One For All and attacks the huge robot with a devastating punch which completely destroys it and saves the life of the girl while shocking everyone else. However, Izuku's bones begin to crack due to having never used it before and begins falling. He tries to use Detroit Smash to land safely, but to no avail. The girl, whose life Izuku saved, uses her Quirk to allow him to land safely. The practical test is declared over, much to Izuku's sadness as he did not get a single point. Ikango Kyouko then heals his heavy injuries. One week later, Izuku receives a letter that will determine whether he was accepted into Yuuei or not. Izuku opens the letter in his room and a screen with All Might on it appears. He apologises for not contacting Izuku earlier and informs him that he will be working as a teacher at Yuuei. All Might tells him that he did fine on the written test, but since he scored zero points during the practical test he has failed. However, All Might tells him that because he rescued someone during the practical test, he earned 60 points, meaning he has passed and therefore being accepeted into Yuuei, much to Izuku's joy and happiness. Quirk Apprehension Test Arc During the arc, Izuku is tested on the power and use of his quirk. He tries to throw a ball as far as he can using his quirk, but Shouta Aizawa stops him by using Eraserhead. He eventually powers up he end of his fingers and launches the ball, but in the end, gets last place. Battle Trial Arc Izuku gets teamed up with Ochako Uraraka and must stop Katsuki Bakugou and Tenya IIda from blowing up a fake Nuclear Bomb. They successfully infiltrate the building and look around the corners to see if anyone was coming, where Katsuki ambushes them. Izuku manages to save Ochako from Katsuki's attack, but half of his mask is burned off in the process. As Katsuki is about to attack again, Izuku appears before him, grabs his right arm and throws him into the ground, knowing that he would use his right arm to attack. Izuku tells Katsuki that he has analysed and taken notes (the same notes Katsuki blew up and threw away in the past) on many Heroes including him. He announces that he is no longer the "Deku" who was a loser, but the "Deku" who's vibe is never giving up, much to Katsuki's fury. Izuku tells Ochako to go on ahead while he fights Katsuki. He manages to grab Katsuki's leg with the Capture Tape, but Katsuki breaks free using an Explosion. Knowing he's at a disadvantage, Izuku retreats in order to think of a strategy. Izuku contacts Ochako and asks her where she is, telling him she's in the middle room on the fifth floor. Afterwards, Katsuki finds Izuku and uses his bracer that has been storing up a lot of sweat to cause a huge Explosion, destroying a large portion of the building. However, Izuku manages to survive the blast and calls Katsuki insane for doing that, but a seathing Katsuki demands that Izuku use his Quirk. Izuku and Katsuki continue their fight, with Izuku trying to land a punch on Katsuki, but Katsuki lau nches himself behind Izuku using an Explosion and uses another Explosion to hit Izuku's back. Katsuki then hits Izuku's right arm, grabs it and throws him into the ground. Izuku is unable to think of a strategy in the midst of battle due to Katsuki not giving him any openings and realises that Katsuki is simply far stronger than he is. Izuku decides to use his Quirk and informs Ochako to grab onto something. Instead of hitting Katsuki, Izuku aims his Detroit Smash into the ceiling, destroying the fifth floor's ground, but Izuku is forced to take the full brunt of Katsuki's Explosion. Although Izuku was unable to defeat Katsuki, it did distract Tenya long enough for Ochako to grab the fake Nuclear Bomb, allowing both Izuku and Ochako to win. Izuku is then taken away on a stretcher to have his wound attended to by Kango Kyouyu. After spending most of the day having his wounds healed, Izuku returns to his classroom. As he enters, Izuku is commended by many of his classmates for his performance during the battle trial. Ochako asks if he is alright, to which he replies that he is fine. Izuku then asks her where Katsuki is. Although many of his classmates try to stop him, Izuku goes to find Katsuki. Izuku finds him and tells him his secret: that he obtained his Quirk from someone else in order to convince him that he had not been deceiving him. Ultimate Space & Jams Arc Izuku is confronted by a reporter from the media, asking him questions about All Might, but Izuku makes an exuse to escape from the reporter. In class, Shouta Aizawa makes a remark about Izuku's performance in the battle trial and encourages him to work harder. Afterwards, Izuku is elected as Class President after the class votes, much to his shock. In the lunch room, Izuku is unsure if he is the right one for the task, but is assured that he will be just fine by Tenya after giving some words of confidence. Izuku then learns that Tenya is from a prestigious family of super heroes. As they continue talking, the siren goes off and everyone begins evacuating. After Tenya stops the chaotic evacuation, Izuku returns to class where he decides to step down as Class President and gives the position to Tenya, deeming him more worthy of the position than him. In a flashback, Izuku is seen speaking to All Might telling him that he revealed to Katsuki about the secret of the One For All Quirk. However, All Might isn't angry about it since Katsuki interpreted it as nonsense and tells Izuku to keep the secret to himself and no one else since if the villains knew about his secret, all of them would probably want to steal his Quirk. In the present, Izuku changes into his gym clothes (since his Hero Costume was tattered during his battle with Katsuki in the battle trial) in preparation for the rescue trial. On the way to the rescue trial training area, Tsuyu Asui says to Izuku that his Quirk reminds her of All Might, much to his shock. Izuku tries to explain that his Quirk isn't like All Might's, but Eijirou Kirishima says that All Might isn't injured by his Quirk, which makes his and Izuku's Quirk different. When Katsuki is being teased, Izuku is surprised to see it happen. At the rescue trial training area, Izuku is seen listening to No. 13's explanation, being impressed by it. However, before anything else could happen, the villains show up, much to Izuku's shock. Izuku is seen evacuating with his class. However, he is suddenly warped away by Black Mist to the flood area of the Ultimate Space and Jams. In the water, he is then confronted by a fish like villain who prepares to devour him, but Tsuyu saves him and throws him onto a boat along with Minoru. Izuku thanks her for saving him. Then, he tries to figure out why the villains want to kill All Might, pondering whether they have a greater motive other than him being the Symbol of Peace. He then decides that the only course of action they have: they fight to win. Izuku says that Tsuyu was teleported (along with him and Minoru Mineta) to an area (the flood zone) that allows her to be at full strength and then deduces that the villains do not know what their Quirks are. He then says that although the villains beat them in sheer numbers and experience, the one advantage they do have is the element of surprise (their Quirks as the villains do not know about them). After Minoru explains his Quirk, Izuku remains silent. He then tells Minoru that his Quirk is great but they just have to find a way to make it effective. Izuku jumps off the ship and then uses Delaware Smash on the surface of the water, causing the water to spread out. Tsuyu then grabs Izuku with her tongue and Minoru throws his sticky substance into the spread out water. The spread out water converges in the center along with Minoru's sticky substance (with the villains being pulled in), causing all the villains in the water to be stuck together by Minoru's Quirk. Izuku then escapes along with Minoru and Tsuyu, with Tsuyu saying that he was impressive. Izuku says that their priority is to call for help, that they can take the waterside to the exit, but after remembering that Shouta is at the central plaza fighting a large group of villains, Izuku decides that they should head to the central plaza and try to be of some assistance to Shouta. However, after reaching the central plaza, Izuku is horrified to see Shouta's condition after he is defeated by a monstrous villain. Izuku is surprised to hear Shigaraki Tomura that they are retreating, pondering that they practically came and did nothing, wondering what they were thinking. Shigaraki then attacks Tsuyu, prompting Izuku to leap in to save her. His attack however is intercepted by Noumu who takes the punch instead. Izuku sees that his arm isn't breaking and realises that he must have unlocked the ability to adjust the power output. Despite the punch being head on, it had no effect on Noumu, must to Izuku's shock. Noumu grabs Izuku's arm, but Tsuyu wraps her tongue around him. Suddenly, All Might appears, much to Izuku's happiness. Izuku is then resuced by All Might along with Minoru and Tsuyu. After seeing All Might in a bad position, Izuku decides to help him, but Katsuki's attack stops him. Izuku then watches the battle between All Might and Noumu. After Noumu's defeat, Shigaraki and Black Mist attempt to finish off All Might, but Izuku intervenes their attempt by running in front of All Might to protect him. Izuku's intervention gives the Heroes enough time to reach the U.S.J, forcing Shigaraki and Black Mist to stop their attempt. After Shigaraki and Black Mist are dealt with by No. 13, Izuku is seen on the ground, crying, as he was unable to do anything to help. However, All Might tells him that is not the case; because if Izuku did not intervene, he would have been dead and thanks him for saving his life. Afterwards, Izuku is taken to Yuuei's Nursery to have his injuries attended to. Sports Festival Arc The next day, Izuku listens to Shouta's announcement about Yuuei's Sport Festival. He asks Minoru whether he has watched the heroes sports festival or not, to which Minoru says he has. After the fourth period of modern literature ends, Izuku is seen with Ochako and Tenya and listens to Ochako's reason for becoming a heroine and her history, to which he replies that with her Quirk, she would be able to build for free. After the discussion, All Might arrives and asks Izuku to have lunch with him. In the resting room, All Might asks him how he is handling his Quirk and Izuku replies that he has gained adjustment to the Quirk, saying that he did not break his arm when punching Noumu, which pleases All Might. All Might then says that his time as the Symbol of Peace is heading to an end, much to Izuku's sadness. All Might says that Yuuei's Sports Festival is an event the whole country will be watching and tells Izuku that in the event he wants the whole world to know that he is the new generation's "All Might" and the future Symbol of Peace, which shocks Izuku. All Might states that he wants Izuku to demonstrate his full potential to everyone at the Sports Festival. However, Izuku thinks that he won't get much attention as well as his inability to go and stand out. All Might states that the difference between someone who aspires to the top and someone who doesn't will have a huge influence when he steps up and steps forward in society. All Might understands Izuku's feeling towards his condition and won't force him to do anything, but asks him to remember his feelings during the time he cleaned up the Seaside Park. During the two weeks before the Sports Festival, Izuku trains himself. On the day of the Sports Festival while Class 1-A prepares, Shouto approaches Izuku and tells him that objectively, he is stronger than Izuku. He then says that All Might has a deep interest in him and says that he doesn't care why. Shouto then states that he will defeat Izuku. Izuku admits that he is definitely strong and could beat more than half the people in their class, but states to him that everyone (even from the other departments) are giving it their all hoping to be the best and that he will also give it his all. He then walks out to the Sports Festival with his head up high, stating to himself that All Might can retire. Once the Obstacle Course Race begins, Izuku is seen trying to get past the narrow gate. Izuku manages to avoid having his feet frozen to the ground by Shouto. After getting past by the narrow gate, Izuku watches as Minoru gets hit by a robot, worried about his safety. However, he himself is confronted by robots, deciding that now is the time to put his head to use, no longer shaking in fear unlike in the Entrance Exam. Izuku dodges a robot's attack, then picks up a piece of metal and waits for the robot to approach him. As the robot gets momentum, Izuku slices it's head off with the metal, not wanting to use his Quirk so early in the first phase. Izuku then manages to get across the Fall and heads to the land mine field of the Obstacle Race. Realizing that he is far behind, Izuku gather as many landmines as possible and jumps onto the metal plate that he used earlier. Then, the landmines detonates and an explosion occurs, launching Izuku into the air and straight towards the people in the lead, Katsuki and Shouto and pass above them, then in midair he realized that the two of them will quickly pass him, so thinking fast he uses the plate again to blow dust in their eyes to momentary stun them to get first place in the race. Izuku was given the first placed and he was allowed to advance to the second event of the Sports Festival, which is a Human Cavalry Battle. Izuku then finds out that he is worth 10 million points for the Human Cavalry Battle, because he got first place on the Race Course, which horrifies him. Izuku has trouble finding teammates, but then Ochako decides to team up with him, which makes him happy. Izuku then tries to team up with Tenya as he has great synergy with Ochako's Quirk but he politely declines, much to Izuku's disappointment. Mei Hatsume from the Department of Support approaches Izuku and declares that she wants to team up with him. Although he could not team up with Tenya, Izuku decides to let her team up with him and Ochako. He then looks for a final member for his team, one with power. Eventually, Izuku chooses Fumikage Tokoyami to be their final member. Izuku is then seen mounted on his horse. He then tells Fumikage, Mei and Ochako that he is glad to be their teammates. Quirk "One For All" - Izuku's Quirk grants him super strength and greatly enhanced agility. However, using this Quirk damages Izuku's body as he has not yet adjusted to it. with his metal sheet.]] Moves *Detroit Smash (Move): The same as All Might's move, except Izuku does it in the form of an uppercut. *Delaware Smash (Move): Izuku flicks his finger to create a powerful shock wave. Weapons *Metal Sheet '''(Sports Festival) - '''This was used to attack the the robots in the Sports Festival, also he used it to create sonic booms to propel himself forward. Battles Relationships All Might Izuku has always admired All Might and wanted to be just like him. After earning All Might's respect after he just ran toward the slime monster, a mentor-student relationship bloomed between them. While All Might's training on Izuku was rough, the latter continued to give it his all. They grew closer as All Might listened to his resolve of training more than he has to to become a great hero, impressing the hero. All Might is his confident, mentor, and friend in and out of school, and they share a mutual respect for each other's heroism. Katsuki Bakugou Izuku and Katsuki have known each other since they were very young, but they cannot be considered friends. Upon being bullied by Katsuki his whole childhood and hating his guts, Izuku admired him. He admired his ambition, his confidence, his strength, his quirk, he admired everything in Katsuki he didn't have himself. Ochako Uraraka Ochako was the first new person Izuku interacted with when he first came to Yuuei. They get along very well and their discussions are always really bright. It is implied that Izuku has a crush on Ochako, as he constantly blushes when ever she is with or near him and even started to like his once a demeaning nickname "Deku" when she said she liked the nickname. At the Sports Festival, Izuku was happy to see that Ochako would team up with him even though he is worth a huge amount of points. Tenya Ilda Izuku first thought that Tenya was a scary guy and that they wouldn't get along together, but as he got to know him better, he found out he was a very nice guy and they ended up being friends. Tsuyu Asui While they have not interacted on a regular basis, they seem to have eachother's backs during the confrontation with the villains. Trivia * Izuku's nickname, "Deku", was given to him by Katsuki when they were little. "Deku" is another reading of his name 出久, and Bakugou uses it to mock Izuku, as "Deku" can mean "the one who can't achieve/do anything". Later, Ochako finds the nickname very inspiring because "Deku" gives off a feeling of "I can do it". * He's student no.18 in Class 1-A. * He ranked 7th during the Entrance Exam and last for the Quirk Apprehension Test. * Izuku's favorite food is Katsudon. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A